


留不低

by darasta



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darasta/pseuds/darasta
Summary: 这明明是他们两个人的家。但为什么自己反而沦落到被称作稀客的那一个了呢。*有一定的性描写。久别是最好的春药。





	留不低

留不低  
樊振东/林高远

樊振东兜着满袖子高速公路的雾霾，鬼鬼祟祟摸进家门的时候，本该温柔地亮着灯的客厅大堂里，全都是与北京当地时间不符的黑暗。他没料到家里那只夜行性的小动物会一反常态地睡得这么早，从亮处到暗处猝不及防的视觉转换让他短暂地失去视觉能力，一脚踢上鞋架还差点被绊倒，实在有点狼狈，这才后知后觉地踮轻了脚步走路。  
他换好鞋，门锁咔哒一声在背后扣好，把钥匙轻轻搁在餐桌上，冰冷金属和大理石台面的清脆碰撞声回荡在房间里，极富象征意味。这是一个归家的信号，约定俗成，往往能引诱着屋里人探出一只毛茸茸的脑袋，或是换来隔着房间门喊出的一声小胖。  
但是没有。  
怎么回事？  
他没开灯，也抑制住习惯性地去喊高远的冲动，小心翼翼地摸着墙溜上自家楼梯，轻声轻脚仿佛做贼一般。踢到鞋架的脚还有点麻，一深一浅晃晃悠悠，实在有点滑稽。  
走到二楼卧室，他屏住呼吸转下门把手，然后半抬着把手轻轻一推——*  
有了。

“哎哟，这可是稀客啊。”  
这人知道自己装睡被发现了，索性睁开一直悄悄眯着的眼睛，撑着床头坐起身来，弯着眼睛对着他咧嘴笑，俨然一副小孩子的模样。  
球队整个七月都在连轴转，从北半球飞到南半球，从南半球飞到赤道，然后回国盯比赛*，年轻的樊指随队出征，一跟就是全程。老领队一拍板，他便快有两个月没有回过家了。  
樊振东没着急接茬，弯腰把落在地上的小毯子捡起来，仔细地抖了抖灰尘，方方正正地叠好放在床尾。  
叠毯子的时候他背对着林高远转进暗处，家常话说得有意无意，不咸不淡。  
“是啊，好久不见小林老板。您这段时间的生意做得可还好——”  
不必再说了。  
林高远主动拉住他的胳膊让他转过身来，然后熟练地吻上他，看来是早有预谋的。  
“两个月了，小胖。”  
樊振东被一记直球顶了个出其不意，后知后觉地抱住林高远，把手慢慢滑到他的后腰，顺着他的臀部曲线褪下他的睡裤。结束这个吻的时候，他一边喘息着一边牵着林高远的手去摸自己的胯下，让他感受着自己的性欲是如何一点点勃发起来的。  
“我也很想你。”  
“远哥。”  
樊振东平时都喊他高远，只是在床上把林高远欺负得狠了的时候，才像个弟弟一样一声声喊他远哥，无辜又色情。这词在自己耳边吐出来的一瞬间，林高远就知道一场性爱在所难免，这不过是另一个约定俗成的信号。  
空气在升温，樊振东剥开林高远的睡衣和内裤，轻车熟路地将两根手指探进去。进到两个半指节深的地方停下来，不多不少刚刚好，在这种事上他依然要求自己做到像控制球的旋转和落点那样精准。刚开始只是浅浅地抽送着，偶尔屈起指节打起转，渐渐越滑越往里面去，像一个老道的猎手一样一点点诱敌深入。林高远闭上眼睛侧过头，像是在享受着这种鲜明的被入侵感一样，分开双腿任由自己慢慢沦陷，露出被情欲煮得红熟的耳根。  
樊振东显然对这个反应很满意。他甚至有点得意，没人比自己更熟悉林高远的身体了。  
他们的第一次糟糕得像奶油糊了满脸，那时的樊振东还没有什么节奏感和爱抚技巧，直被快感牵着鼻子横冲直撞，偏偏林高远还是个生性爱紧张的，樊振东被身下人紧紧箍住，进退两难还被夹得生疼，最后两个人都没搞出个痛快，险些被室友发现，还差点留下心理阴影。现在他的手指在林高远身体里自如地进出，足以使身下的人按捺不住撩拨，红着耳根发出让他浑身发热的声音，这大概也算自己的某种成绩。  
但其实林高远的电波和樊振东并不在一个频道。  
小胖好像特意剪了指甲。  
这个认知让他羞得不行，挂在樊振东腰间的两条细腿却分得更开了。

这是一个月朗星疏的晴夜，隐约能听见窗外秋虫的啁啾。樊振东的身上还带着一点新鲜的冷气，咸腥的，闻起来像夜晚的风的味道。  
风尘仆仆地，是久别的味道。

樊振东褪下自己的衣服，掰开林高远的腿根，一寸寸地破开他的身体，一边深入着一边发出愉悦满足的叹息，林高远耳根的那点红晕就扩散开来，把脸颊也染成了粉红色。无论做多少次，进入那一瞬间他脸上总带着一丝不随年龄增长的羞涩，每一次都像第一次，简直近乎纯情。樊振东对他这点小心思从来都很受用，每次都会坏心眼地咬着他的耳垂问他是不是很厉害，远哥舒服吗，这时候林高远就不说话了，紧闭着眼睛低低喘息，用脚跟磕着他的后腰，意思是少废话啊小胖子，快搞就完事了。  
有汗水沿着樊振东脸颊上的泪沟滑落，又被剧烈的动作溅飞，无声地滴落到林高远因为滚烫蒸腾的情欲而剧烈颤抖的胸腹上。  
他太久不见林高远，也太久不见这样热情地迎合着他的林高远，温暖的身体向他无保留地打开，随他的每一次深入毫不掩饰自己的呻吟。不再像以前那样纠结地咬着嘴唇，只是认真地望进自己的眼睛，做到动情处会呻吟着揽住他的脖子，主动迎上去索求一个缠绵的吻。  
情欲有些上头，热量还在堆积，樊振东身下抽插的动作已经有点失去控制，他很少失去控制，但久违地埋进对方柔软身体的感觉实在太好，他顾不上更多，只是迷乱地吻着林高远的眼睛。  
“啊…好舒服，好舒服……你太棒了远哥…”  
他重重地在林高远耳边叹息，气息萦绕，肉体碰撞，理智抛盔卸甲，他仿佛丢下了多余的羞耻心，毫不吝惜那些自己平时绝对说不出口的赞美，也毫不吝惜自己平时绝对爆发不出的力气——  
感受到疾风骤雨的高潮如远雷将近，樊振东托住林高远的背，意外温柔地把他抱进怀里，接着猛然就着相连的姿势半坐起来。一瞬间性器顶到前所未有的深度，林高远身体一抖，像是被突然撬开身体里的某个开关，就这样射了出来。他蓦地仰起头拔高了呻吟，全身都在绷紧，几乎是反射性地推着樊振东的肩膀想要逃离，却被按住了腰再一次落进樊振东危险的怀抱，像美丽无助的蝴蝶标本，被狠狠钉死在彼此的身体之间。  
他听到樊振东的喘息彻底失去了节奏，感受到身下的男人借着腰腹的力量一次次地夯进自己，身体随着对方潮涌般的动作起起伏伏，抽离又交合的连接处似乎有火花飞溅，他的眼睛已经开始失焦。  
到樊振东真的射出来的时候，林高远已经连叫出声的力气都没有了。他软软地倒在小胖肉肉的身上喘息着，脑袋因为高潮短暂地一片空白，只是本能地感受到两人逐渐合二为一的心跳。燥热在冷却，理智在归位，意识到做得狠了的樊振东有点抱歉地摸摸他的背，这才将他放下。林高远仰躺在床铺上，闭着眼睛平复着呼吸，他感觉到樊振东的性器在抽离他的身体，就抬起没剩下多少力气的双腿缠住樊振东的腰。  
“别急着走啊小胖。”  
“让我再这样待一会儿。”  
他的眼睛依然闭着，声音悠悠地带上了一点懒，像是在晒着太阳，更像是在回味着一度要被忘却的，樊振东身体的触感。  
樊振东就笑了，也乖乖卸下力气伏在林高远的身上，让两个人的胸膛贴紧，不住地吻着他的嘴唇。  
身下几乎要躺成一尊雕像的林高远终于动了动。  
“好热…黏糊糊的…”  
“…小胖你还是让开吧。”

林高远披着毛巾从浴室出来的时候，看到樊振东盘腿坐在床上低着头，纠结地抠着手上的一块死皮。  
他把一块还带着肥皂香味的干净毛巾扔给因为剧烈运动而出了一身汗的樊振东，就好像他们很多年前，刚刚结束一节大汗淋漓的体能训练课一样。  
“不洗澡吗小胖儿。想不想吃萝卜糕，我去蒸点。”  
樊振东没由头地突然开口：“后面打到几站商业赛的时候，大家都很累了。龙哥说人手够了，让我跟大部队提前回国。说是商业赛没积分，也不妨碍什么。”  
“嗯。”  
“上次中公后休假一天，我一直在馆里陪着几个状态不好的看录像总结。现在想想球馆离家也就两步远，这都没回来一趟。”  
“嗯。明年不就奥运会了吗。未雨绸缪总归是好的。”  
“我也不是不知道龙哥的意思。他是想让我多回家看看你。”  
“我有什么好看的。倒是龙哥自己家里还有小孩，我们又没有。”  
“我当时真有想过提前回来。”  
“我知道。”  
“对不起啊高远。”  
“……你这是什么话。不过是把自己献给国家嘛。你以前打球的时候不是也一直这样说？”  
“不对。那时候还没有这个家，家里还没有你。”

那时候他们都还很年轻。跟着队伍满世界飞来飞去打比赛，除了乒乓球以外一无所有，迎着球台对面千军万马，只能去紧紧握住球拍。但一无所有的背面是一身轻松，他们都还很年轻，尚有很多梦和爱可以去做，守着彼此仍觉得只手可摘星辰。他们曾经无数次地挤在寝室里窄窄的一张单人床上缠绵取暖，他从高潮梦幻般的眩晕里慢慢回神，双手捧着林高远的脸，像是端着他前二十年生命里的半壁江山。那天晚上他们做过之后，情潮逐渐退去的同时睡意渐起，他在意识朦胧间对着林高远安静的睡颜暗自下定决心，要好好把球打下去，要好好珍惜这个少年，这一记便是好多年。  
他们刚有了新家的时候，林高远眼睛清亮亮的，高兴得像个稚气未脱的小孩子。他从头到尾都没闲下来，和樊振东一起挂起他亲手选的红蓝色窗帘*，一起把卧室里的双人床推到最显眼的位置，然后大包小包地提着市场上新鲜的食材，收拾着厨房的餐具给樊振东蒸一整锅他爱吃的广式萝卜糕。这时候他像只蹦蹦跳跳的兔子了，在一边给厨房装纱窗的樊振东看着林高远在蒸汽涌动间穿梭忙碌的身影，便放下装到一半的窗框，站起身来从背后把他圈在怀里。  
这明明是他们两个人的家。但为什么自己反而沦落到被称作稀客的那一个了呢。  
不知道从什么时候，樊振东竟然忘记了面前这个眼角已经隐隐有了细纹的男人，曾是他那样视若珍宝的少年。或许不是忘记，是时间将爱稀释成理所当然。可是那个少年现在怎么变得这样委曲负重，自己为队伍沥尽心血无暇顾及其他，每次离别都按月计数，他甚至还在善解人意地为自己一直以来缺失的陪伴辩护。  
是那个曾经和自己一起护大旗守江山的人，那个无数次实打实地从刀刃上滚过又爬起的人，最明白胸前国旗沉甸甸的分量，也最懂得自己对球队鲜活滚烫的一片赤诚之心，所以林高远从来没多说过什么。但是偶尔，只是偶尔，樊振东想，当他在沉沉的黑夜里，独自睡在总是空了半边的双人床上的时候，是不是也会偷偷想念当年两个人曾经携手并肩的那些疯狂的日子呢。

林高远好像没听出他话里的话一样，望着他的眼里依然盈满清澈的笑意。  
“说起这个，你们打得怎么样？”  
樊振东在心里一口咬定这是明知故问，因为林高远不可能没看比赛，他甚至都能生动地想象出小傻子捧着一大碗草莓守着电视紧张兮兮地算球的样子，那足以让他嘴角上扬起来。但是他也并没有将第一反应脱口而出，林高远想要的就是自己亲口的一个回答而已，他再清楚不过。  
于是樊振东照单全收，像哄小孩一样抚摸林高远头顶的发旋儿，顺着动作就扣着他的脑袋，吻上他的额头。  
“队里好着呢。一切都好。托你的福。”

“不过啊，高远。你怎么知道我会回来的？大头那小子是不是又悄摸摸给他远哥通风报信了？本来想突袭一波的，搞个surprise，这可全吹了啊。”  
虽然突袭也算成功了，搞也搞了，但是樊振东还是肉眼可见地有点沮丧。这个时候他才与年龄相符地像个弟弟了，林高远想。而且说起这个，他可相当自豪。  
“当然是听见楼下你锁车的声音了啊。”  
就像仅仅从脚步声的一深一浅，我就能知道是你，就知道是樊振东回家了。  
什么都不必说。这是久爱留下的后遗症。  
“………啊？哦哦，这样。哎呀，失算。”  
樊指一拍脑门，抓着头发撅起嘴，满脸懊恼的样子就像打丢了一个机会球，和当年的小胖子简直一模一样。  
林高远把一小碟萝卜糕推到樊振东面前，一脸宠溺地笑着骂他。  
“哎，你那是什么表情？我还特意跑阳台窗边看了一眼呢！”  
“下次再搞突袭，我要从球馆走回家。不仅要走着走，我还要扒着窗沿爬进来。”

*这种开门方式不会搞出吱呀声，我小时候干坏事经常用  
*参考了今年七月韩公-澳公-T2马来西亚站-全锦的线路（题外话：七月从头到尾都是比赛，作为球迷真的一本满足，但是运动员们真的很辛苦了，向大家笔芯。）  
*标准林高远alc配色


End file.
